


Forsake The Light, All I See Is You

by laudanum_cafe



Series: Eden [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knot Milking, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega!Pete, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Milking, Vibrators, alpha!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: Pete stood before Patrick at the base of the stairs; dressed to kill in a strapless, body contoured brown and tan mini dress trimmed at the top and bottom in a thin strip of white, fuzzy faux fur. Perched on top of his perfectly flat ironed hair was a beautiful silver headband in the shape of deer antlers. He also had a black choker wrapped around his still delicately thin neck that was decked out in a row of little fucking bells that softly jingled with every step he took (and holy fuck did Patrick want to find out how loudly he could make those bells ring...bending Pete over, ramming himself without reserve into his omega. Would the bells be louder than his screams? Which position would make the bells ring the loudest? Fuck, he was going to have to find out...you know, for science).





	Forsake The Light, All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, am I right? This is my little contribution to the wonderful Holiday Peterick Extravaganza. I had initially intended for this story to remain under 5k...but it sort of ran away from me. It’s been about four months since I’ve posted anything so I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> As always, kudos are a delight and comments are fuel for the soul...so please don’t be shy and leave a little love note.

What the fuck was taking so long? They were going to be late.

Patrick checked the time on his watch and huffed out an exasperated breath. Scratch that. At this point, they were already well past late.

Patrick was doing his very best, trying so hard to remain calm and patient (a trait he was definitely not known for), as he waited for his husband to finish getting ready. Pacing the living room was not doing a thing to still his agitation so he took a seat in his favourite chair (his “Daddy Chair”, as Pete so lovingly referred to it, because only Patrick was allowed to sit in it) while internally fuming that his husband was taking fucking forever to get dressed. Logically, Patrick knew it wasn’t a big deal. Pete was fucking PREGNANT for god’s sake, and though punctuality was usually of great importance to Patrick, upsetting an already overly hormonal husband was not worth the risk of pressing the matter or trying to rush him. He knew that just using the wrong tone of voice or choosing the wrong words could easily reduce Pete to tears for hours, effectively ruining the rest of the night. While the itching need to be on time was still weighing on his mind, Patrick knew he had to just chill out and let Pete do his thing. Another glance at his left wrist informed him that the time was now 7:48pm. The party was scheduled to start at 8:00pm and it was about a 25 minute drive (at least) to get to the location, and Pete was nowhere to be found. 

Yep, there was no way they were going to be able to arrive on time. 

Desperately not wanting to upset his mate, yet still feeling the need to adhere to a reasonable time schedule, Patrick stood up from his chair, walked over to the base of the stairs, and called up to his husband who was still in their bedroom. “Pete? Baby? How much longer do you need, hon?”

Upstairs, Pete could hear the sound of his husband addressing him. Admittedly, he had been taking an excessive amount of time in getting dressed and he KNEW that punctuality was a “thing” for Patrick...but he really wanted to look his best tonight. Being 7 months pregnant with twins was killing his self esteem. His body was so different from the usually lithe and trim frame he’s maintained his entire life. He was always naturally well built, and all the years playing sports through his school years only helped to build an even more muscular frame. Being pregnant changed all of that, transforming his normally sporty frame into one that was soft and rounded. So fucking sue him if he wanted to find the perfect outfit to help make him feel just a little sexy.

After a few outfit changes, Pete had finally put together the perfect ensemble for the evening. He had even decided to break out the smudgy eyeliner and eyeshadow to create a flawless smokey eye. With a final inspection of his reflection in the full length mirror, Pete smiled deciding he was just about ready. He glanced down to the foot of the bed where his knee high Doc Martens boots were sitting on the floor and frowned. Looking down to his heavily pregnant belly, Pete realized that there was no way he’d be able to do up all those laces all by himself. Fuck.

Downstairs, Patrick was pacing the landing at the foot of the stairs and obsessively checking the time on his watch every few seconds, as if the action could somehow cause Pete to quicken his preparations. With a perturbed exhalation, Patrick’s impatience finally won over. 

“Pete! Baby, hurry up! We’re going to be late, honey!”

Pete was still examining his reflection in the mirror when he heard his husband’s annoyed tone travel up to him, and his face broke out into the widest of smiles. Hearing Patrick yell up those words...those specific words...flooded Pete’s entire being with a memory. With vivid clarity, he recalled how his mother had yelled those exact same words to him the day he met Patrick for the very first time.

**

April 1984

Dale Wentz was hurriedly gathering up everything she needed to take over to her best friend Patricia Stumph’s house to meet her newest baby, Patrick, for the very first time. She was nearly ready to walk out the front door but her son was STILL in his room getting ready. The young omega had already changed his shirt six times and his pants twice. Dale thought it was adorable how excited Pete was to meet the newest addition to the Stumph family but her assurances that his choice in attire wasn’t of any importance only seemed to agitate the boy. Knowing that a “Pete Meltdown” was far worse than letting him work out the perfect choice in clothing, Dale allowed her son to do as he pleased. But after almost 45 minutes, Dale was now pressed for time. 

“Pete! Baby, hurry up! We’re going to be late, honey!” 

“Just a minute, Mommy!” Pete screamed towards his partially opened bedroom door, knowing his voice would easily carry downstairs to where his mom was waiting. After much deliberation, he had managed to find the PERFECT outfit to meet his soon-to-be best friend, Patrick. He checked out his reflection, admiring his choice in clothing: a blue Transformers t-shirt, his cleanest pair of black cargo shorts, and his new pair of light up Sketchers. Perfect!

“Coming Mommy!” 

With a final pull of his laces, Pete hopped up off the floor and thundered down the stairs to where his Mom was waiting, arms loaded with gifts for her best friend and new baby Patrick, ready to head over to Auntie Patricia’s house.

Pete was absolutely beside himself with his barely contained excitement. His mom Dale and his Auntie Patricia were the bestest of friends, having met in high school and continued their relationship through college, marriages, and careers. Patricia already had two children; they were older than Pete and never really seemed interested in befriending the little tan-skinned, buck-toothed, overly excitable omega. It was a shame, really. Pete had always wanted to have a lifelong best friend, just like his mom and Auntie Patricia, and he assumed that one of Patricia’s beta children would just naturally want to fill that role in Pete’s life. But Kevin and Megan Stumph were older and already had established best friends; they weren’t interested in incorporating Pete into their circle of friends. So when Dale announced that Patricia was pregnant with a third child, Pete immediately felt an overwhelming surge of excitement. THIS kid was sure to be the best friend he has been longing for. Pete vowed from that moment on that he was going to take such good care of the new baby and be his very best friend and honorary big brother all in one. It was going to be amazing! He didn’t know what Patrick’s dynamic was. Not yet. A mother could usually get an idea of what their child would be but nothing was 100% apparent until they presented at puberty. However, none of that mattered to Pete. All he knew was he was nearly vibrating out of his skin with excitement because he was going to FINALLY meet his Patrick.

 

**

When Dale and Pete walked into Auntie Patricia’s house, the first thing Pete noticed was the SCREAMING. He had heard plenty of babies crying before but this...THIS was LOUD. As soon as Dale unlocked the front door with her set of keys and let them in, she immediately unloaded the piles of gift bags she was carrying and headed straight over to where the cries were coming from. They were led into the master bedroom where Patricia was pacing the floor, rocking a very tiny, very red-faced, squalling and screaming bundle in her arms. Before Patricia even had a chance to register that her guests had arrived, Dale strode over to her best friend’s side and immediately started taking the little angry baby into her own arms.

“Dale, oh my goodness, I’m so glad you’re here.” A very harried and disheveled Patricia exclaimed as she sat on the edge of her unmade bed in an exhausted heap. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He just won’t stop screaming! He’s been fed and changed and I tried crooning and chirping and scenting but...he just won’t stop! Kevin and Megan were never like this and I have no clue what he wants, Dale! Please, you’ve got to help me. He’s been like this since the moment he was born, and I’m...oh my god, I’m never going to sleep again in my life, aren’t I?”

Dale couldn’t help but grin and let loose a tiny chuckle at her friend’s distress. Baby Patrick was putting up one hell of a fight in Mrs. Wentz’s arms, still screaming with all the force his tiny lungs would allow, and flailing tiny balled fists in the air. Dale just instinctually began crooning to the tiny mass of fury as she cradled him to the crook of her neck; breathing in his baby scent and releasing a wave of calming omega hormones. She nuzzled her cheek to the soft dusting of rose gold hair at the top of the baby’s head, inhaling deeply. “Well, he definitely smells like an alpha. Seems to have the obstinate personality already, too.”

Patricia exhaled loudly and ran a hand over her face. “I know. He’s DEFINITELY an alpha. I had a feeling he would be but the doctors kept saying that he was just way too small and assured me he’d most likely be a beta like me and the other kids but the second they let me hold him and he started to cry...I knew.” Dale gave Patricia a woeful smile as she continued to try and calm the wailing baby. 

Pete had been standing at the entranceway of the bedroom, watching in stunned silence. To be honest, he was feeling a little confused. He didn’t know much detail about dynamics yet, just the very basics that every 5 year old is taught, but surely being an alpha wasn’t that big of a deal, right? Did this mean he wouldn’t be allowed to be Patrick’s very bestest friend and honorary big brother anymore?

No, that wasn’t fair and Pete was not about to let his dreams of having Baby Patrick be his very best friend taken away from him just because he was an alpha. 

Pete clenched his fists and with a determined set of his brow, approached his mother. “Mommy? May I please see Baby Patrick now? You promised I could be the first to hold him. I’d like to see him now, please.” Pete may be young, but he already knew how to manipulate the “polite omega” card with his mom to get what he wanted.

Dale looked a little startled at Pete’s request and held Patrick closer to her chest as she turned to look at Patricia, a questioning look on her face.

“Oh, of course, Pete. You can hold Patrick. I’m sorry honey...I know we promised but I didn’t expect him to be so...aggressive.” Patricia explained to Pete as she patted the side of the bed next to her. “Come, sit next to me and I’ll show you how to hold him.”

Pete did as instructed, clambering up onto the king sized bed and sitting right next to Auntie Patricia. Dale walked over to them and gently placed the still screaming baby in his mother’s arms. “Now Pete, just make sure you use one hand to support the back of his head and use the other to secure his body. Don’t squeeze too tightly, but if he starts squirming too much for you, just let me know and I’ll help readjust your grip. Sounds good?”

Pete grinned brightly, nodding his head emphatically. Patricia very carefully transferred the bundle of blankets to the excited little omega, guiding Pete’s hands to the proper position and making sure Patrick's head was resting securely on Pete’s shoulder. 

The movement seemed to upset Patrick even more and he protested by grasping tightly to Pete’s shirt and wailing loudly in the omega’s ear. Patricia and Dale watched earnestly, sure that Pete was going to quickly tire of such loud noise right next to his ears. However, after a moment, Patrick shifted; his face turned to the side and into the crook of Pete’s neck. The screaming instantly stopped as Patrick began to whimper and grunt while rooting his little mouth desperately over the area where Pete’s not yet developed omega gland was located. It took a few tries but soon Patrick was suckling wetly at Pete’s neck while emitting tiny croons of contentment. For the first time since Patrick was born three days ago, he was quiet and still. Patricia sat watching in stunned silence, ears ringing from the lack of sound.

Dale stood before her them both with her arms crossed and a huge grin on her face. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

Pete was smiling brightly; immensely proud that he was the only one that was able to calm the inconsolable and squalling little alpha. Patrick’s screaming finally dissipated as Pete rocked the little baby in his arms; quietly purring to the infant as Patrick’s slobbery drool drenched Pete’s neck from suckling. Pete started telling Patrick all about the plans he had for them and how they were going to be the very bestest of friends and whispered every type of cherished promise to always take care of him. 

Patrick soon fell asleep, warm little mouth still possessively latched onto Pete’s omega gland. 

**

Present Day

“Pete! Baby, hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

Pete smiled again at the memory that those words elicited in his mind and in a throwback to the words he yelled down hs mother, all those years ago, Pete replied to Patrick. “Coming, Daddy!”

Wrapping a protective hand around his belly, Pete did his best to squat down far enough to collect his boots from the floor before grabbing the edge of the bed to balance himself as he stood back up and headed towards the bedroom door. He very carefully began his waddled descent down the stairs, where Patrick stood at the base of the steps, jaw dropped in an expression of complete awe at Pete’s appearance. 

He’s fucking stunning, was all Patrick could think as he took in Pete’s entire ensemble. Patrick was surprised at his husband’s appearance. He knew that Pete had gone to great lengths to find the ideal outfit for the party tonight; body issues had been present for the entire duration of his pregnancy but his self esteem seemed to be especially low in the recent weeks. Unfortunately, body dysmorphia was an issue they were told would be especially bad in Pete’s case. Pete spent the majority of his life on suppressants, already passing easily on a physical level as a beta or sometimes even an alpha, and with the blockers removing his omega scent as indication to others of his actual dynamic, he was able to slip under the radar for pretty much his entire mature life. 

But seeing Pete like this, swollen with new life and his natural, undisguised fertile omega scent coming off of him with every stumbling movement, combined with his very sexy outfit...well, it was quite literally irresistible to Patrick. 

Pete stood on the last step of the stairs, right hand clutching the intricately carved wooden rail nervously. Patrick’s stare was deeply intense, cutting straight to Pete’s core. The omega tried to shrink into himself, unsure what Patrick’s hard glare meant. Did his husband think he was ugly? Fat? Did he look like a fool in his sexy ensemble? Pete’s insecurities were starting to overwhelm him and he was feeling really silly standing there in his little holiday dress, clutching his boots. However, in Patrick’s mind, there just wasn’t any version of Pete he wouldn’t find insanely attractive. Deeply tanned and defined or swaddled in hideous outwear (“But it’s Gucci, Patrick! It’s fashionable!”)...emo bangs or an unwashed, ungroomed afro...or even (especially) in his current state: almost 8 months pregnant, carrying his twins...a heavily distended belly hindering his every movement and a beautifully soft layer of roundness covering his entire body and face. Dear gods, Patrick found Pete absolutely fucking stunning. 

And there Pete stood before Patrick at the base of the stairs; dressed to kill in a strapless, body contoured brown and tan mini dress trimmed at the top and bottom in a thin strip of white, fuzzy faux fur. Perched on top of his perfectly flat ironed hair was a beautiful silver headband in the shape of deer antlers. He also had a black choker wrapped around his still delicately thin neck that was decked out in a row of little fucking bells that softly jingled with every step he took (and holy fuck did Patrick want to find out how loudly he could make those bells ring...bending Pete over, ramming himself without reserve into his omega. Would the bells be louder than his screams? Which position would make the bells ring the loudest? Fuck, he was going to have to find out...you know, for science). 

Pete was still watching Patrick’s face carefully; unsure of how to interpret his stone serious expression. Patrick’s eyes roamed the omega’s form from head to toe and back again making Pete gulp as he nervously held up the pair of knee high Doc Martens. 

“You...you think you can help me with these? I couldn’t really bend over enough to lace them up...cos...cos...I’m too fat.” Pete looked down at his huge midsection, starting to appear a little green and insecure. 

Patrick emitted a deep, low rumbling growl which made Pete’s head jerk up and instinctively pay close attention to his alpha. Pete watched as Patrick took a few steps towards him, grabbing his boots and tossing them to the floor before wrapping his hands around the omega’s now meaty hips, and somehow finding the power to lift him up off the step and place him back down on the landing so they are (almost) at eye level. 

“Jesus fuck, Pete.” Patrick growled while burying his face against Pete’s omega gland and rubbing aggressively. “Fuck this party. Fuck going out. Fuck our friends. Fuck everything. I wanna stay home and fucking DESTROY you.” 

Pete couldn’t help it when he threw back his head and let loose an abrupt and very loud laugh that erupted from the very depth of his core. Patrick very rarely acted this mindlessly needy or allow his always raging sex drive to finally boil over and cloud his tightly controlled judgement, especially if they had some sort of responsibility or obligation pending. 

“So, I take it you like the outfit? Did you get that I’m supposed to look like a little deer?” Pete asked breathlessly as Patrick continued his aggressive, biting ministrations; grazing sharp teeth along his skin and scenting him. 

“You look absolutely fucking amazing. Fuck.”

Pete giggled and playfully pushed Patrick away with a flattened hand against his alpha’s chest. Patrick growled and scowled at the action which only made Pete want to tease some more. 

“Language, Patrick!” Pete chastised mockingly. “You know the babies can hear you. You have quite the potty mouth today, sir.”

Patrick just looked at him; the usage of the title slipping casually from Pete’s lips triggering his dick to stiffen further. Patrick’s eyes were wild and slightly glazed; he looked very close to falling into a feral state. 

“Come on, Trick. Everyone is expecting us and it’s my fault we’re running late. We should get going.” Pete chided while taking one step away from Patrick, realizing his husband was a bit too close to the edge. 

Patrick’s closed the slight space Pete created, grabbing the omega’s hips, pulling him flush to his body, growling and pressing the swell of his hard cock against Pete. “No.”

Patrick was baring his teeth against Pete’s ear; body quivering and thrumming with coiled desire ready to be let loose. Pete realized he probably shouldn’t have teased his alpha. “Trick, come on. I haven’t been out all week and I wanna go have some fun. I won’t have a chance to leave the house soon. The doctor said by eight months I’ll be too big to move and I may have to start bed rest in the week or two given the rate your freakishly huge twin-spawns are developing. Come on! It’s your fault I’m this big, dude. Let’s go! Pleeeeeeese?”

Patrick took a step back, palming his dick and shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Ugh...yeah. Okay, fine. We should get going now, then.” 

Patrick reached inside his pants to adjust himself and Pete giggled while kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Daddy. Now, can you help me with with my shoes?”

**

Standing off in a corner of the dining room like a wallflower and watching his husband be the very essence of the term “life of the party” wasn’t exactly how Patrick expected the evening to go. He had envisioned them making their grand (if just a bit belated) entrance, Pete holding onto Patrick’s arm as they wound their way through the crowd of guests and greeted all of their friends and family. Patrick was looking forward to the idea of parading his stunning husband around; chest puffed out and back straight, proud that such a diminutive and unassuming appearing alpha managed to snag the most beautiful omega he, or anyone else, had ever seen. 

It was a lovely little fantasy but reality didn’t really work out that way. 

The moment the couple entered the party, Pete was off like a shot, bouncing and excited, chatting with any and every one. He was lively and exuberant, taking in everyone’s compliments about his appearance, answering questions about his pregnancy, and seemingly to have completely forgotten about Patrick the moment they walked through the door. 

Patrick may have suffered a bruised ego for a few minutes but it quickly passed when he realized he was effectively off the radar and no longer expected to be social. So in typical Patrick fashion, he grabbed a drink and took his place in the corner of the room to watch over his husband like a diminutive sentinel, sipping on his Jack and Coke. 

‘Jack and DIET Coke’, Patrick thought with a grimace as he took another healthy sip of his beverage. ‘No, Jack and CAFFEINE FREE Diet Coke’ he corrected to himself. Ever since the doctor gave them the guidelines of what could and could be consumed, Pete not only cleared the kitchen and pantry of any and all items deemed “bad”, but also decided that Patrick would be subjected to the same pregnancy diet plan that Pete was on. All of Patrick’s caffeinated beverages, alcohol, snacks, etc. were tossed. 

Patrick finished his mixed drink and headed over to the beverage station to mix himself another one. Pete was still occupied by his throng of many friends and admirers so he didn’t need to fear the wrath of his omega, chastising him for drinking too much, and giving him a guilt trip for indulging. Patrick hated gatherings but could usually breeze through without too much anxiety when he had Pete by his side; his effervescent omega that had a magnetic personality, a winning disposition, and ability to weave a story with anyone he crossed paths with. Patrick took one more glance across the room to admire his husband doing just that. He was so fucking riveting to watch. 

With a smile, Patrick walked up to the massive beverage station that was set up off to the side of the dining area and adjacent to the living room. As he was filling his red Solo cup with three parts Jack, one part (caffeine free diet) Coke, he felt someone enter his personal space.

“Patrick? Patrick Stump, yeah?” Patrick turned to face the person that had addressed him and was surprised to be greeted by a familiar face that he hadn’t seen since middle school.

“Dude! James Maybach? Holy fuck, how are you?!” 

After a hearty bro-hug and a couple of pats on the back, the pair began to reconnect. James was a close friend throughout elementary and middle school but they lost touch when his family had to relocate to Washington State due to his mom getting a promotion in the company she worked for. James filled him in on the years following his move from Chicago, his new school, friends, his time at Washington State University, even a pretty young beta named Diedre that he was planning to propose to after the New Year. He was back in Chicago to show Diedre his hometown and ran into some old mutual friends, which is how he ended up with an invite to the party.

“What about you, dude” James asked Patrick when he had finished the abridged version of his life story thus far. “You still hang out with any of the old crew? What about that Pete guy you were best friends with?” Patrick couldn’t help the smile that covered his face, the way his back straightened, the way his chest puffed up, the way he simply radiated happiness and pride at the mere mention of his mate. He also couldn’t help the way his alpha pheromones were starting to diffuse; serving as a clear announcement of “I Am Mated”.

“Holy fuck, you guys are mated? No fucking way. Okay, you have to tell me all about this shit. The last I remember, you were constantly losing your shit stalking him and threatening his friends. No offense, but I thought for sure you guys would have had a falling out. The last time I saw him was that one time you lost your shit on the track field? Dude, remember that day? Where you punched out Gabe Saporta and broke your wrist...remember? Didn’t you get suspended for that?”

Fuck. Patrick had almost forgot about that day…

**

May 1995

“Come on, dude. We’re gonna get caught. Let’s just go back inside. Patrick...come on!” Joe was always the reasonable one.

“You guys don’t have to skip if you don’t want to but I’m ditching the rest of the day. It’s only one class, who cares? Look, go back inside if you want, but I’m heading over to the bleachers on the other side.” Patrick hiked up his backpack and started to climb the chain link fence that separates the middle school from the adjacent high school property. He was intent on spending the rest of the day sitting at the bleachers next to the high school track field...watching Pete.

Joe just let out an indignant sigh, knowing full well that trying to reason with his hard headed friend would get them nowhere. Patrick was dead set on playing sentry today after hearing some rumors about Pete and some other member of the track team. While both Joe and James were also alphas, Patrick took his overprotective and possessive nature to a whole new level, especially when it came to Pete. 

Joe watched as Patrick gracelessly hopped down on the other side of the fence and start to stalk his way over to the high school track. Joe just gave a defeated glance to James, who grinned and laughed in return, before the two boys started to climb the fence to follow their determined friend. 

“He’s going to get his ass suspended, James! What is he thinking? Who the fuck cares if Wentz was making out with that tall kid. Why the fuck is he getting so weird about it, anyways?” Joe huffed as they jogged across the field to catch up with Patrick. 

“He probably has a crush on Pete or something.” James commented offhandedly. He didn’t really care too much about Patrick’s fixation on Wentz...he was just happy to have a reason to skip last period world history. 

“Well, DUH he has a fucking crush on Pete! Ugh, it’s just so weird! They’ve known each other literally their whole lives! They’re like brothers, James! It’s weird, right?!” Joe couldn’t comprehend how this wasn’t A Very Big Deal to James. 

James just put on a relatively convincing “yes I am very concerned” face and nodded. Really, he was just happy to get out of class and was willing to play along with whatever drama had Joe fired up at the moment as long as he didn’t have to listen to Mr. Gonzalez drone on and on about The Battle of Plattsburg.

They made it to the bleachers as Patrick had settled into his ideal viewing spot and had already set his laser focus stare onto the field where the high school track team were starting their warm ups. They weren’t too far and Pete was easy to make out. He stood a clear 6 inches shorter and appeared at least 50 lbs lighter than the rest of his teammates. Though Pete took suppressants and worked out to maintain a more athletic build, he was clearly the only omega on the team. 

While Patrick was busying himself with keeping a watchful eye on Pete and any member of the track team that even so much looked in the omega’s direction, Joe and James started to shoot the shit and fuck around, enjoying their illegal free period. They were so wrapped up in their gossip and alpha games that they didn’t expect for all hell to break loose around them. One moment Joe and James are fucking around and then, all of a sudden, they’re chasing after a feral Patrick who had jumped out of his seat and was ROARING as he started to run halfway across the field towards Pete and...Gabe Saporta. 

Oh. Shit. 

“PATRICK, NO!” Joe ran as fast as he could and tried to catch Patrick before he did what he knew was about to happen, but Patrick, in his feral alpha rage and pumped full of adrenaline, was too fast. Joe was usually much quicker and athletic than his dirty blonde friend but Patrick was in an animal state. 

Before anyone really could do anything, Patrick reached Saporta, and with a running leap, punched the much taller alpha in the face. They went down together, wrestling and punching wildly; Patrick screaming accusations and obscenities while a rather confused Gabe fought back in defense. The entire track team, with the exception of Pete, circled the fighting alphas, cheering on their teammate against the indignant little middle schooler that seemingly came from out of nowhere to start some serious shit. Pete, meanwhile, ran to Joe and James’ aid in trying to physically extract Patrick from a fight he was obviously very quickly losing. 

“Trick! Stop it! What the fuck are you doing??” Pete yelled at the younger boy after they were finally able to yank him off of Gabe. Patrick’s focus remained locked to Saporta’s face, and even though he was being held back by three people, the smaller alpha still tried to lunge free and go on the attack again. 

Joe and James managed to keep Patrick held back while Pete released his grip and stepped in front of the compact alpha’s line of sight. He grabbed the shorter boy by the face and forced him to look directly into his honey brown eyes. “Patrick! Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? Talk to me! What happened, dude?!” 

Patrick looked up into Pete’s face, chest heaving to catch his breath, teeth snapped tight in a snarl, normally azure orbs dark and wild. Pete closed his eyes and bared his neck, leaning in close to Patrick, allowing his calming omega scent to be released. It wasn’t a strong fragrance since the suppressants kept Pete’s hormones and pheromones quelled, but even with just the slightest essence of scent being emitted coupled with the submissive action, it was enough to get Patrick’s attention. The young alpha immediately started to relax as he leaned up and pressed his face to Pete’s neck. It took a few minutes but eventually the crowd dissipated as Patrick calmed and they saw there was no more drama to watch. Pete remained still, arms wrapped around his best friend, waiting for his heartbeat to slow and the scent of his adrenaline to even out before trying to speak to him. 

“Trick, seriously. What happened? Why the hell did you attack Gabe?” Pete spoke calmly, hoping his soothing tone would help to keep Patrick subdued enough to explain. 

“I saw what he did. He smacked your ass, Pete. He disrespected you. You’re NOT his omega. He can’t go molesting you like that!”

Pete started to rub soothing circles into Patrick’s back while carefully refraining from the desire to either scream or laugh hysterically. “Tricky, that’s just how we all are on the team. It didn’t mean anything. Besides, he doesn’t see me as an omega. I’m on suppressants, remember? They always forget and treat me just like any other beta or alpha, dude. As much as I appreciate you wanting to defend my honor, or whatever, it really wasn’t anything bad. Okay, buddy?”

Patrick stiffened at the friendly nickname, a reminder that Pete still just saw him as just a friend and a little kid at that. ‘When the fuck is he going to realize we’re mates??’

Patrick was about to bring up the rumors he had been hearing recently...about the vile things people were saying about that slutty little omega that was always trying to pass as a beta but was just working his way through making out with all the jocks (well, “making out” wasn’t exactly what they were accusing Pete of doing...but Patrick simply could not bring himself to even think about Pete engaging in anything worse that a snogging session). He was going to bring up how much he detested hearing how disrespectfully people were speaking about him and to straight up ask how much of those rumors were actually true...when he realized that something was really wrong. The last of the adrenaline was now gone and Patrick was very quickly aware that he was in serious pain. He stepped back away from Pete and raised his right hand, cradling it to his chest, when it became glaringly obvious to him that he probably broke his wrist. 

“Oh shit, Patrick are you hurt?” Pete asked with great concern. Patrick blinked up at him, eyes wide and watery, and nodded. 

“Oh fuck. JOE! JAMES! I NEED SOME HELP!” Pete yelled out to Patrick’s friends, who were chatting with Gabe and two other members of the track team. When they heard the agitation in Pete’s voice, the entire group ran over to help. 

“Guys, Patrick hurt himself. Help me walk him to my car. I’m gonna take him home.” Before James and Joe could help, Gabe stepped in. 

“I got this. You guys go back to fucking class before you get caught skipping.” Before the younger alphas could protest, Pete and Gabe were dragging Patrick off of the field towards the student parking lot. Joe and James stood their ground, watching as they walked away, feeling apprehensive about Gabe Saporta being the one to help out their friend right after being jumped. 

“Don’t worry about Gabe. He’s not upset at your friend at all. We all kinda know about Patrick. Pete talks about him all the time and he’s kinda got a reputation for being a little...possessive. He was just being protective towards Pete and felt Gabe was a threat. We know it wasn’t personal. They’ll talk it out. By the way, I’m Andy and this is is Travie.”

Joe looked over at the guy introducing himself and took the hand he had extended in greeting. “Andy? Hey, nice to meet you. My name’s Joe.” 

‘And I’m your future husband’ Joe thought to himself. 

**

Present day

“Well speak of the fucking devil, look who it is! Holy fuck it’s JOSEPH MOTHERFUCKING TROHMAN! Get your ass over here, you ugly little shit!” James yelled out when he saw the unmistakable afro coiffed hair of Joe Trohman walk into the room at the tail end of their stroll down memory lane. 

“James? No fucking way! Dude!” Joe ran over to where the pair were standing and wrapped his arms around his long lost friend in a bear hug. “James! You disgusting motherfucker, how have you been?!”

Patrick couldn’t help laughing. “Joe, we were just talking about you, man.” 

“Yeah, we were reminiscing about that one time in middle school when Patrick jumped Gabe Saporta and ended up breaking his own wrist.” James grinned, releasing the grip on his old friend. 

“That was a fucking day, man. Patrick loses his shit, makes an ass of himself, and gets suspended. It’s also the day I met my future husband.” Joe said with a knowing grin. 

“No way! You and Hurley? Daaaaaaaamn. I didn’t see that coming. I always thought you’d go for a beta. Man, what’s it like being in an alpha on alpha marriage?” 

Joe grinned. “It’s very...physical. He’s really into this thing where we-“

“Ahh, no no no no hell no! Say no more! I do NOT want to hear any details! Let’s pretend that I never asked.” 

The trio spend a good amount of time catching up with one another and enjoying each other’s company. It felt like they were transported back in time and they were young and exuberant middle schoolers all over again. Patrick was actually having a good time at this party. He was reconnecting with an old friend, bullshitting with Joe like they did back in 7th grade, and he had a pretty decent buzz going. Maybe this party wasn’t a bad idea after all. 

Soon, the trio grew to a quintet when Andy and Diedre wandered into the mix. With their addition, the conversation turned to more domestic topics such as bonding, marriage, and starting a family. James and Diedre were bonded and soon to be married but had not yet discussed children. Andy and Joe, married now for almost a year, had surprisingly been discussing the idea of adopting in the next few years. While Joe and Andy were up to date with the development of the Peterick family (as they had a courtside seat for the entire journey of their relationship), James and Deidre knew nothing yet and were eager to hear all about it. 

“Well,” Patrick started with a great note of pride in his voice, “Pete and I are expecting. In about a month now, actually.”

“Are you serious?” James exclaimed. “Congratulations, my man! Wow, you really aren’t wasting any time, are you? We’re only just out of college but here you are, already expecting a baby.”

“Babies, plural.” Patrick corrected with a smirk. “We’re having twins. And it looks like they’re both alphas, too.”

“Jesus, your swimmers are fucking strong!” James was laughing and clapping Patrick on the back while Diedre quietly sipped her glass of rosé and silently wondered how the hell Pete was going to handle THAT delivery. Childbirth is difficult enough, but to have twin ALPHAS? That was definitely not going to be an easy task. 

“Well, where are you hiding the Missus? Did he stay home or something?” James asked while looking out into the next room, trying to see if Pete was within view. 

“Oh no, Pete’s here being the center of attention to his captive audience. As per usual. It was actually his idea to come out tonight. He’s going to be put on bed rest soon so this was his last big hurrah, I suppose. He wanted a pre-lying in celebration before he has to close the curtains to take to his birthing chamber, as he says.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “He’s been reading a lot of Philippa Gregory novels lately. But let’s go find him. He’d love to see all you guys.”

The group continued their chatting as they left the quiet haven of their hidden corner. They eventually were able to locate Pete by following the sound of the loudest laughter and chatter outside on the patio. 

There was no mistaking which one was Pete in this crowd; dressed in his sultry deer outfit, laughing and joking coquettishly with the group of onlookers and admirers. Patrick froze in his place the moment he stepped past the threshold of the the sliding glass doors and caught sight of his husband in what looked like a very flirtatious conversation. He recognized a few of the faces; all alphas, of course. They were standing far too close to his husband, trying to discreetly capture Pete’s hand to scent him or catch a deep inhale of his fertile omega fragrance.

Patrick knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Pete was adamantly faithful and would never purposefully encourage any flirting. Yes, his personality could be definitely be interpreted as enticing or provocative to an unbonded alpha or beta. Unfortunately, when an omega displayed confident and extroverted behavior, it was often mistaken as a display of amorous intent. Patrick has known Pete since he was three days old, knew every single trait and tic, and trusted his loyalty and fidelity implicitly. However, the primitive little reptile part of his brain was activated, taking over his rationality, and Patrick was now ready to fight/defend/capture/claim. He could kind of hear his friends trying to get through to him, obviously his change in temperament was rather apparent, but Patrick was too far gone. He had only enough self control to keep himself from actually caveman dragging Pete out, throwing him over his shoulder, then pinning him down and fucking him through the nearest couch or relatively flat surface. No, he was more refined in his older years (a wizened and sagely 22 years of age), and capable of handling this situation with dignity and grace. 

Patrick advanced over to the small group of alphas (and two unclaimed betas) gathered around his husband. Pete was not only a stunning sight in his deer outfit with delicate silver antlers, but he was also emitting an overwhelming amount of pheromones which must have been driving every unclaimed alpha and beta absolutely insane. 

Pete noticed when Patrick was a few steps away and immediately brightened. “There he is! Everyone! THIS is my husband! My Tricky is here!” Pete broke away from the group to enthusiastically greet his husband with a kiss on the cheek and a beaming grin that showed off his million dollar smile. Patrick was able to register that Pete must have been talking about him to his little group, if his ardent greeting was anything to go by, but the diminutive alpha was still a bit too close to the feral side to be polite anymore. 

Patrick grabbed Pete by the waist, his hands strong and determined, and pulled him flush to his body. Pete stiffened a bit in surprise but relaxed instinctively when he felt Patrick’s mouth give a single sharp nip at his omega gland followed by a quick lick, before turning his mouth to whisper into Pete’s ear: “We’re going home. Now. I need you. THEY don’t.”

Patrick pulled back to gauge Pete’s reaction. There was a part deep inside the alpha that was still able to feel guilty for being selfish and wanting to take Pete home, away from everyone else. He knew how badly his omega wanted to go out and enjoy the party. Plus, he knew he was being rude to James and Diedre; they hadn’t finished catching up and to bail like this without even a proper goodbye was such bad manners. Fuck it, they’ll all understand. Patrick was never good at sharing ANYTHING and when it came to Pete, well...Patrick was a straight up savage. 

At any rate, Pete didn’t protest or seem to be upset in any way; quite the opposite, really. The pregnant omega only grinned salaciously and nodded his agreement to Patrick, who could smell his husband’s arousal quickly becoming more noticeable. 

Without another word to anyone else, the couple quickly left the party. 

**

Once they were in the car, Patrick drove with laser sharp focus and steadfast determination; he needed to get them home safely but it was urgent that they get there as quickly as possible. His knot had started to swell the moment Pete came down the stairs earlier that evening and now, with the raging hard on that he had going on, he was having a difficult time holding back from going completely feral. Right now, Patrick needed to focus on keeping his shit together and properly operating his vehicle in order to navigate his pregnant husband home safely so he can thoroughly tear him apart the second they hit the bedroom. 

Pete, however, had other plans for the drive home. 

Patrick was so fixated on driving the car that he didn’t notice the way that Pete had been shifting in his seat, the way he had one foot propped onto the dashboard, the way his dress was shifted up his waist, the increase in his husband’s arousal scent, the sounds of him whimpering as he threw his head back and fingered himself in the passenger seat beside him. 

But when the alpha DID notice…

“Oh my fucking god, Pete!” Patrick gasped desperately. Pete, content that he finally got his husband’s attention, eagerly began to REALLY put on a show. 

Pete shifted further to the left in his seat to fully be facing Patrick, right leg still propped up on the dashboard and left spread as far to the side as possible to fully present himself. The fingers of his right hand were buried deep in his ass, slick drenching his panties, as he palmed his hard cock with his free hand. “Patrick...Patrick..Patrick…” the omega panted in time with each thrust of his fingers against his prostate. “Baby, pleeeeeeese! I need you! Please, Alpha! Please!”

Patrick felt himself starting to slip. Keeping one eye on the road and one hand on the steering wheel, the alpha leaned towards the passenger side to access the glove box (Pete mistaking his motion and moaning loudly in excitement), reaching in to retrieve his radar detector and affix it to the windshield. Once the device beeped to life, Patrick floored the gas pedal and took off with a growl. 

**

They made it as far as entryway by the front door before Pete dropped to his knees and started clawing at Patrick’s pants, desperate to remove his husband’s clothing and get his mouth as far around that swollen dick as possible. Pete, an expert in gaining quick access to Patrick’s cock, had his alpha’s thick, pulsing member in his mouth in no time; bobbing his head up and down with zero finesse and 100% hunger. Pete could feel Patrick’s knot already inflating in his hand as his mouth worked a continuous circuit from head to base and he was driven with the desire to suck him off to full knot; to feel the rivulets of come pour into his mouth in constant waves. He wanted to choke on it. He wanted to be taken under the current and lose himself in the flood. 

But Patrick wasn’t on the same page. He didn’t want to have a quick suck. He wanted to have the full experience. He wanted to feel Pete’s body against him as he worked his omega into a slick soaked frenzy. He didn’t want to be Pete’s focus...he wanted to be the one to completely destroy Pete’s ability to hold a conscious thought. He wanted to watch the omega fall apart. He wanted to see his mate desperate and frenzied.

Patrick grabbed a fistful of dark hair, delicate silver antler headband clanging to the floor, and gave a few deep thrusts into that beautifully hungry mouth before pulling him off his dick. 

“Upstairs. Now. Strip and get on the bed. I’ll be up in a second.”

Patrick watched as Pete sauntered up the stairs (well, it was more of a precarious waddle as he used the handrail to aid his rather graceless ascent) and head into their bedroom before turning to retrieve a small box from it’s spot under the tree. Christmas was a few days away but Patrick felt this gift would be appreciated now, given the current mood. 

He quickly reached the bedroom, gift in hand, and was greeted by the glorious sight of Pete, fully nude, laid on out on the bed looking like a fucking all you can eat buffet, crooning softly and he slowly stroked his cock. Patrick just took it all in for a moment and watched. 

Oh my god...he left the fucking bell choker on. 

Once Patrick noticed that, he remembered his earlier desire to make those bells ring out and sprang into action. The wrapped box was tossed carelessly onto the nightstand as Patrick descended over his husband, kissing and biting and rutting desperately against him. It didn’t take long before Patrick was tearing off his clothing (damaging a zipper and losing a few buttons in the process) and nestling himself between the spread legs of his omega. Patrick leaned down and buried his face in the nest of thick curls surrounding Pete’s thick, trickling dick and inhaled deeply; a deep, low groan of appreciation at the intoxicatingly musky-sweet smell. With a few harsh nips to Pete’s hip, Patrick grumbled out a command.

“Present yourself to me, Peter.”

Pete relaxed back into a supine position, hands reaching down to support the backs of his knees as he pulled his legs up, softy resting a foot on each of Patrick’s shoulders, placing his slick-soaked and swollen entrance on display for his alpha. Pete instinctively held his breath, waiting for his mate’s approval; arms shaking slightly due to a combination of nerves, excitement, exertion, and blinding desire. 

Patrick remained still, allowing the anticipation to build, his only motion being the running of a single digit up and down over Pete’s twitching shaft. He could tell how badly this was driving his mate into an internal frenzy and Patrick was revelling in it. 

Deciding that Pete had earned his approval, and barely able to hold back his own precariously teetering desire, Patrick let go and allowed instincts to take over as he dove down with a growl and started to lick and suck furiously at Pete’s ass. Pete already knew that touching himself was not an option at the moment. When Patrick started getting into his alpha headspace he was adamant about controlling every aspect of Pete’s pleasure. While this was frustrating now, Pete knew that in the end it would only serve to reward them both with a much more intense experience. Patrick was delirious listening to Pete’s cries of delight and rapture; his vocalizations quickly escalating from whimpers and whines to deafening yowling as Pete’s bliss reached new heights. He could easy come from just this, dick completely untouched, but Patrick knew the omega wanted much more, same as he. With great care, he stopped his motions and eased Pete’s legs down off of his shoulders. He wanted to watch Pete’s face as he drove himself deep inside, cheeks reddened and tear streaked. He wanted to see Pete’s expression the moment he knotted, pouring his come deep within his husband, while locking his jaw down onto his omega glad. Unfortunately, the magnitude of Pete’s belly simple wouldn’t allow for missionary position. As always, Pete seemingly could read Patrick’s mind and understood what to do. 

The row of little bells jingled as Pete turned and raised himself onto his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder with a wink and gave a gratuitous shake of his hips in invitation to his alpha. Patrick eagerly shuffled closer, carefully lined himself up to Pete’s entrance, and pushed himself in with one hard, intent thrust. Patrick needed to hold back a little, he was already perilously close to knotting, so he leaned down and curved his body to cover the length of Pete’s back, shallowly circling his hips as he caressed the plains of his husband’s shoulders, arms, and belly. 

“My omega. So good. You’re so perfect. So beautiful.” Patrick grunted praise into Pete’s ear as his hands continued to roam and his hips rocked them back and forth as they were locked together. “All I’ve ever wanted in my life is you, Peter. Never anyone else. No one has ever been visible. You’re all I’ve ever seen, all I can ever remember. Every memory I have, you’re there. I love you. You’re my beloved. You’re my world. Love you so much.”

With that, Patrick wrapped an arm around Pete’s thick waist and began thrusting his hips; hammering deeply and wantonly, chasing the release he had been holding off on for hours while simultaneously communicating his deepest feelings of love and adoration through the language of animal instinct and their preternatural bond. Their coupling was intense, it was otherworldly. 

But Patrick needed more. He needed Pete’s mouth on his. He needed to reach into Pete’s soul with his tongue. He wanted to gnaw and gnash and bite and brand. He wanted to tattoo his mark onto Pete’s neck in the shape of his teeth. 

Patrick, one arm around Pete’s waist and the other wound around the his chest, pulled the omega up to his knees, then lifted him onto his lap. Pete let loose a wet moan as Patrick’s cock pushed even deeper inside of him when he sat his full weight on the younger man’s lap. While Pete was significantly larger than usual, Patrick was still strong enough to lift and maneuver his pregnant husband with great ease. Pete leaned back and turned his head to capture Patrick’s mouth with his own; tattooed arms thrown back to grasp handfuls of dirty blonde hair as their mouths moved, tongues and teeth clashing. Patrick wrapped his left arm around Pete’s chest, just above the swell of his bulging belly, and gripped a tanned hip with his right hand. Patrick used all of his strength to guide Pete’s weight over the deep thrusting of his hips; building in speed and momentum as adrenaline coursed through his veins adding to his already great strength. Pete put more weight on his knees, rocking and pushing, encouraging Patrick to thrust harder, faster...which he did. 

Pete’s released his mouth from Patrick’s; no longer able to hold back his screams. Patrick was driving himself with so much force that Pete was already losing touch with reality. Ears ringing, vision closing down to white, throat burning from guttural animalistic wailing. Fuck, Pete was going to come his brains out. 

“Touch yourself, baby. Come on. Come for me, Peter. Come on.” Patrick growled into his ear. 

Pete shook his head and tried his hardest to make a coherent reply. “No! Like this! Knot me! Please...pleeeeeese, Alpha! Give me your knot! Fill me with your come! Need it!”

And just like that, Patrick felt himself starting to knot. He gave a few more thrusts and then buried himself as deeply as he could inside of Pete, biting down on his omega gland, sucking out the intoxicating hormones; the base of his dick swelling up and locking them together as he came and came and came. When the moment that the pressure inside of Pete felt almost too much to bear, the older omega’s entire body stiffened as he finally reached his orgasm; screaming and grinding down onto Patrick’s overinflated knot, milking every last drop of come out of himself. 

Holding tight to each other and gasping to catch their breaths, Patrick shifted to guide them both to lie down on the bed. It would be at least another half hour before Patrick’s knot would deflate, so they tried to get as comfortable as possible on their sides, spooning each other lovingly. Patrick’s hips sporadically twitched as he continued to come in periodic bursts, groaning lowly with each pulse. Pete loved this moment after sex; bodies locked together, syncopated heartbeats slowing to a matching rhythm, the feeling of overstimulation as Patrick would continue to come in small spurts until the swelling of his knot began to decompress. 

No words were needed as they drifted on the waves of serenity and love, stroking each other with great reverence and care.

But Pete had an idea. 

The tanned omega allowed them to relax just a little longer, gaining motivation with each weak twitch of Patrick’s dick as he continued to spill inside of him. He didn’t want to wait too long, though. He needed to try out his idea while his alpha was still hard and knot swollen. 

“Tricky, help me move over.” Pete requested as he tapped on Patrick’s hip to get him to help. 

“Huh? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Am I hurting you? Are the babies kicking?” Patrick asked with concern. 

“No, nothing’s wrong, love. I just wanna straddle you. I wanna try something.”

“Straddle me? What? Pete, why—unhh,” Patrick’s questioning was interrupted as his dick gave an uncontrolled twitch when another spurt of come was released. 

“Shut up, Trickybaby, just help me up.”

It was completely graceless and took a good amount of fumbling but after a minute, Pete was sitting astride his husband. 

“Oh fuck, Pete. Hnnn...oh my god. It’s too much, baby.” He whined as Pete wriggled his hips trying to sit comfortably on top. Due of the change in position, gravity began to work its effect and come started to pour out of Pete’s body, covering Patrick’s lap. 

“Oh—oh fucking hell. Gross! I’m getting covered in jizz.” Patrick whined as the warm, viscous liquid seeped out of Pete and down over his thighs and balls. 

Pete couldn’t help but to his eyes at such a stupid complaint. “Hush, you. Don’t start bitching about this. You’re not the one that’s always filled to the brim with baby batter.” Pete joked as he leaned forward to retrieve a stainless steel vibrator and a bottle of lube from under his pillow.

Patrick looked confused when he saw what Pete had just obtained. “Why the fuck do you have a vibrator under your pillow?”

“I was masturbating earlier before getting ready for the party.” Patrick’s jaw dropped and he looked slightly surprised and mildly offended. “Oh, stop it Patrick. Don’t get all jealous over a fucking sex toy. Seriously. Now, let me try something already. Please?”

Patrick looked a little wary as he watched Pete slick up the length of the vibrator. He knew it was unreasonable but he was still fixated on the fact that Pete felt the need to masturbate earlier. Was he not enough for Pete? Did he not satisfy his husband? He thought everything was fine and that their sex life was perfect but maybe he—

“Patrick, stop. Seriously. I can feel you getting insecure. Look at me.” When Pete had Patrick’s attention, he began to slowly roll his hips. “So, I was reading about something on the internet the other day about knot milking and I thought it would be fun to try. What do you think, baby?” 

“Oh shit,” Patrick moaned, watching Pete stroke the vibrator and clenching himself tighter around the alpha’s still swollen knot. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Whatever you want, Pete.”

“There’s my good boy. Okay, love. Just relax and let me make you feel good.” Pete purred as he leaned back, turning slightly (as much as limited range of motion would allow) to reach down and position the vibrator at Patrick’s entrance before pushing the toy inside. Once nestled halfway in, Pete waited and watched Patrick’s face, gauging his reaction. When he felt there was no resistance, both emotionally and physically, Pete used his thumb to flick the on the vibrator. 

Which Pete had “accidentally” left on the highest setting. 

“OH MY...FUCK!” Patrick screamed as his hips began flailing and bucking wildly. “Pete! Oh dear gods, PETE!” The alpha was gripping into Pete’s waist and holding on for dear life as the omega bounced as much as he could on his mate’s cock while assaulting his prostate with the vibrator. 

Pete imaged that this is what it would feel like to be riding a bucking bull in a rodeo with the way that Patrick was thrashing about. In the entire 22 years that Pete knew his mate, this was the first time he’s heard Patrick scream this loudly. The alpha’s face was crimson and he could see tiny specks of spreading over his cheeks as some blood vessels started to burst from the sheer force of his exertion. Pete held tight, continuing his unrelenting manipulation of Patrick’s knot with the sex toy, as the alpha dug his heels into the bed for better leverage. 

Somehow Patrick started to come all over again, knot reinflating to full size, as Pete continued to determinedly massage his prostate. 

It was the most intense sexual experience of Patrick’s entire fucking life. 

“Pete...please, stop...I can’t...it’s too much…” Patrick’s vision was hazing out and he was starting to get seriously light headed. Pete, seeing that his husband was close to losing consciousness, turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out. Patrick’s eyes were closed and he weakly tried to shift them back so they were once again lying on their sides, but the alpha’s limbs were as useless as dead weights and he was barely able to function. Pete had to move and turn with no assistance, which unfortunately caused a lot of elbows and knees to poke into soft sides and stomachs. 

Once Pete maneuvered them into a comfortable position, Patrick immediately fell asleep; knot still swollen and buried deep inside of Pete. 

**

“Well, welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. How was your nap?” 

Patrick blinked his eyes open, gazing hazily up into Pete’s rosy and content face. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping but obviously it was long enough for his knot to have gone down since Pete was sitting cross legged next to him and staring down into his face. “How long was I napping?”

“Napping?” Pete threw his head and laughed. “Babe, you went on a magical journey into another realm, dude. You’ve been out for almost an hour and a half. I seriously think you nutted yourself straight into the astral plane or something.” 

Patrick stretched and groaned. “Oh my god, shut the fuck up. You’re such a little shit.”

“Whatever, you love me and you loved busting 17 thousand nuts. Anyways, now that you’re awake…” Pete lifted the gift that Patrick had left on the nightstand a few hours ago. “Can I open my present now? You brought it up with you so I could have it, right?”

Patrick propped himself on an elbow and pushed up into a sitting position. He grimaced as he noticed the unfamiliar feeling of a dull ache deep in his ass as he sat up. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Go ahead and open it, baby.”

With the enthusiasm and grace of a child, Pete tore the wrapping paper to shreds, revealing a plain white gift box. The omega lifted the top and removed a layer of tissue paper to uncover his present and gasped. 

“I know we agreed on a certain budget for presents,” Patrick started to explain. “But I’ve been eyeing this for months and I really wanted to get you something special this year. I know I’m not usually the best at giving creative or meaningful gifts but this felt right, you know? Well, what do you think? Do you like it?”

Pete was stunned into speechlessness. Patrick had somehow managed to get him the PERFECT gift; a devastatingly gorgeous Eddie Borgo pavé crystal safety chain choker necklace. “Trick...I don’t know what t say. I love it. It’s...it’s so beautiful…”

“Look, I had it engraved inside.” Patrick took the choker from Pete’s trembling hands and turned it over to show him the delicate script on the interior of the necklace. 

“Keep you like an oath,” Pete whispered as he read the inscription. “Patrick, you remembered that?” 

“Of course I remember that. How could I ever forget? You whispered it in my ear the first time we made love, Pete. It’ll stay in my memory for eternity.” Patrick couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face and chest. “Here...let me put it on.” 

With delicate fingers, Patrick lifted the choker to Pete’s tanned neck and secured the clasp at the back. He brushed his pale fingers along the necklace and rested them over Pete’s badly bruised omega gland. 

“I love you, Peter. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Pete crawled into his mate’s lap, hugging him close and kissing his lips softly. “I love you too Patrick. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pass by my Tumblr page and say hello...I love chatting with people!
> 
> @laudanumcafe


End file.
